Our Captain
by Harlequin Law
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy...Our Captain...Our Savior. One-Shot


This story was inspired by the songs **Starving by Hailee Steinfield & Grey** and **We Are!** from One Piece. I ended up adding more things too this than I originally planned, but I like the final outcome of it. Hope you enjoy it too!

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy is such a simple person, and not in a bad way. He's not an idiot, even though so many underestimate him. Childlike in his joy, his anger, and his need to protect those most important to him. Yet somehow, he is one of the most complex people you will ever meet. While his joy can be achieved through something as straightforward as a tasty chunk of meat, it can also be as involved as reuniting a father and daughter. Anger triggered by an act as paltry as a misunderstanding or as convoluted as a person who treats their companions as pawns. Protection as sincere as retrieving some swords or as intricate as helping save a country. No one knew these absolute truths better than his crew.

 _ _You know just what to say  
Shit, that scares me__

 _ _Have the courage, set sail and believe and we will see  
A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow.__

I never thought that a boy, who was barely over half my age could bring such change to my world. He saved me from my self-inflicted punishment and made me realize that even someone like me, has the right to have dreams, friends and family. My captain is truly awe-inspiring.

Valuable  
Objective  
Ideological  
Damaged

 _ _I should just walk away, but I can't move my feet  
The more that I know you, the more I want to__

 _ _And we know, that our hearts have brought us here.  
Where the compass points our destiny,__

That crazy ass boy who wrecked Zeff's ship…would not leave me alone. Even after he quit asking me to be his cook and join his crew, his actions screamed that he was so much more than just talk. He didn't mock my dream and I saw the honesty in his eyes when he said he'd fulfill his own. My captain is wholly humble.

Anticipative  
Laborious  
Lascivious  
Bespoken  
Lean  
Unconventional  
Earnest

 _ _Something inside me has changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, oh.__

 _ _Things have changed now  
For together we found we look through the spyglass and see,__

Pepper, Onion and Carrot were a great first crew. They helped me learn that I could be brave for the sake of others. Then he showed up with his friends and showed me that tales more fantastic than mine were possible and that I could turn my tales into truths. My captain is completely honest.

Wholehearted  
Amateur  
Resourceful  
Reluctant  
Imaginative  
Observing  
Reflexes

 _ _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies, when you give me the whole damn zoo__

 _ _Back when we first started, we had separate horizons  
Sailed toward different dreams.__

I suppose my own ambition was a little misdirected. I'm not sure how I thought I could achieve my goal while staying in the East Blue? I never thought I'd become an outlaw; a pirate, to achieve my dream. He gave me direction and purpose. Life is never dull with him around and he is the only man I'll ever call 'Captain'. My captain is forever unwavering.

Slashing  
Wakeful  
Offbeat  
Reckless  
Determined  
Savage  
Masculine  
Adventuresome  
Nimble

 _ _By the way, right away, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you__

 _ _There's no looking back, take the helm with me!  
Bon Voyage!__

That super little shit, stole my briefs! Of course that was after he led the rescue mission to Enies Lobby…I'm not crying, you're crying! Sunny is going to sail the world and carry the world's best pirate crew too, mecha. My captain has my respect.

Seaworthy  
Headstrong  
Impassioned  
Peculiar

 _ _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster__

 _ _We cast off all our troubles, forget the past.  
Though the future's unclear__

Every time I turned around, this goofy kid was there stirring up some kind of trouble. It was a great distraction for what I was doing, but the kid draws unwanted attention like no one I've ever met. I was ungrateful for his offer of help at first, but I'm glad he chose me to be his navigator and shared some of the burden I'd been carrying for so long. My captain is simply stubborn.

Measured  
Analytical  
Passionate

 _ _You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees  
Yeah, something inside me's changed__

In my experience, most people are afraid of my being different. So, I didn't know what true friendship looked like till he showed up, almost frozen with his crewmates in tow. Then, he wanted me to join his crew. Not because of my competency as a doctor, but just because of who I am. My captain is my friend.

Dependable  
Oddish  
Cerulean  
Trustful  
Openhearted  
Responsible

 _ _I was so much younger yesterday, aye  
So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah__

 _ _We still can smile we know we'll get there.  
No regrets!__

Laboon. So many years have passed and I've regretted not being able to see you again sooner. Things turned out so much different than I had expected when we first entered the Grand Line. However, after everything that has happened, I'm sure I will see you again soon…he'll make sure of it. I'm so glad he was able to ease your pain. My captain keeps his promises.

Lanky  
Agreeable  
Bonelike  
Obliged  
Otherworldly  
Nontraditional

* * *

 _ _Every tear that we cry only helps our dreams come true.  
You and those dreams are precious in my life.__

 _ _A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow!__

Everyone in my crew is so interesting. They are all so different from each other and have these fantastic dreams. It will be amazing when we all achieve our goals. I wonder what we will do then?

Kindhearted  
Indisputable  
Noteworthy  
Gleeful

 ** _ _ **Our Captain is our Savior.**__**

* * *

So it was just a short little thing I thought of. Hope it made sense! Thanks for reading!

 **ORIGINAL POSTING DATE:** September 21, 2016

 **WORD COUNT:** 964


End file.
